Obliviously in Love
by Jennifer01
Summary: Ron and Hermione are obliviously in love. Everyone else knows it but will they ever discover the truth?


"Ron, get back here!" yelled Hermione.

Hermione rushed past a group of Hufflepuffs, in the corridor closest to the library, and nearly knocked some of them down. Most of them wore looks of shock considering that the Head Girl was the one to almost knock them flat on the ground.

"Sorry." She called to them, while she looked back briefly. She then turned her eyes back to the last place she had seen Ron. She continued in the direction that he went but Hermione eventually gave up looking for him and decided that she would most likely see him at dinner. So she headed back to Gryffindor corridor to seek out Harry.

She arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and in a weak voice she said, "Powdered spider." Upon hearing that the fat lady swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

There were many people in the common room when she arrived. Some playing games, others were chatting. She spotted Harry talking to Seamus. It seemed that they were going on about some Quidditch maneuver they could use for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. She headed over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

He turned around to look at her and said, "Hermione, where's Ron? I thought he was with you."

"He was, but we got into this huge fight and he stormed off. I tried going after him but there were so many people in my way that I lost him. He probably ducked into a classroom somewhere." She shook her head. "I don't know what's been bugging him lately."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The truth was that she didn't want to think about it and nothing would make her talk. "He's been acting differently, especially when I'm around. He gets all tense and irritable."

"Hermione, this is between you two. I am not getting in the middle of this fight."

"You're probably right, Harry. I don't want him to be angry with both of us." She hung her head and turned to go to her room.

"Hermione, hold on." She turned to face Harry again. "Look, I'll try to talk to him and find out what's been bothering him because, honestly, I had been that wondering myself."

"Thanks, Harry." She gave him a quick hug before she went up to her room. When she was inside her room she closed the door and sat on the bed. She then pulled a scroll of parchment out of her bag to work on her History of Magic report.

History of Magic was a very boring subject and in no time Hermione was fast asleep in her comfortable bed. Before she knew it she was dreaming.

It was a chilly winter morning. It had snowed the night before so the entire ground was white, except for the occasional tracks. They sat quietly outside of Hogwarts on a little blanket near the now frozen lake. They both gazed towards the Forbidden Forest.

_"Hermione", He said while he grabbed her hand gently. She looked away from the forest and directly into his beautiful eyes. _

_"What?" She asked cautiously afraid of his answer._

_"I love you, you know that right."_

_Dream Hermione ran her hand through her hair nervously. She never really thought about whether or not she loved Ron, she looked at him and she knew. _

_"Ron, I love you too."_

_He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head._

At this she woke up. She sat up in her bed remembering how right it felt to be in Ron's arms. "I can't believe i'm thinking like this. Ron's my best friend." She paused to think about what she was going to say, "He's the brother I never had." She said aloud.

She realized that she had almost missed dinner. "Damn." She muttered. She got up from her bed and went into the common room. She secretly hoped she wouldn't have to face Ron anytime soon. "I don't understand anything that goes on in my life anymore." She thought. She sighed. She fell for one of her best friends and she never knew it. The only thing she knew was that this was no crush, she had had crushes on other boys but nothing compared to the feeling she got when she thought of _him_. She felt a sense of guilt and despair wash over her when she thought of telling him her feelings. "He probably just thinks of me as his 'friend'." She contemplated how he would react if she ever told him as she walked towards the portrait hole.

While Hermione was asleep, Harry and all of the other Gryffindors were heading down to dinner. Harry spotted Ron so he headed over in his general direction.

"Ron! Over here." Ron turned to see who called his name and saw Harry. He walked over to meet him.

"Hey Harry." Greeted Ron.

"Where have you been? Hermione said that you two got into a fight and that you had stormed off somewhere. She said that she had tried to find you when you ran out on her but evidently you didn't want to be found."

"It's nothing, okay? We just got into another fight about something stupid." Ron's temper flared.

"Are you okay? You've been acting a bit off, lately."

"Harry, I'm fine. Can we just go to dinner now?"

"Actually no, _you_ need to go talk to Hermione."

"Why me?" Ron asked defensively. The last thing he wanted was to get into another row with Hermione.

"Because, you're the one who made her look as if the world was going to end. You should've seen her when she came back to Gryffindor tower; she had this look in her eyes that was so sad. She looked as if her world _had_ ended. And I'm pretty sure that the fight you two had earlier today caused it. So go talk to her now."

"Okay, fine I'll go talk to her."


End file.
